Trapped Without You
by xSCE94x
Summary: Damon and Elena are happily married and have been for five years. Damon is a very successful doctor, known throughout the world. They have a five year old daughter. When Damon leaves for business, their life is turned upside down when their daughter is kidnapped for randsom and Elena is under watch. What if it's all a little too close to home?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect. Life was perfect. They were happy together, they wanted to have this life. It was peaceful, nothing that could ruin it. They'd been together for so long and nothing had changed. They were still them and they were happy. The sound of the shower running, was heard throughout the bathroom. Damon stood below the running water, running his hand back through his hair as he exhaled. The warmth circulated through is body. Another early morning. Another trip away from his girls. Closing his eyes, he grinned as petite arms circled around his waist.

"Was the bed cold?" Damon quirked an eyebrow, turning around as he seen those beautiful big brown eyes that he fell in love with those 7 years ago.  
"Very. Your always leaving me in bed." Elena told him, grinning childishly as she ran her hands up his chest.  
"Maybe if you weren't such a heavy sleeper, you'd hear me trying to wake you up, hmmm?" Licking his lips, he held her hips.  
"Or MAYBE you should try an alternative route." The brunette answered wiggling her eyebrows as he laughed and shook his head.  
"So naughty at this time of the morning." Damon told her, smirking as he ran his fingers up to her her hair, tugging on the ends lightly.  
"Then maybe you should punish me before our daughter wakes up then?" Elena gave him a look, mirroring his smirk.  
"Oh, you don't have to ask twice." Elena shrieked as he pulled her close and dipped her, causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Damon stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix his tie as he frowned. The tie was like a puzzle, which way did it go? Did it go over, did it go under? Or around? Looking down at it, he pulled it lose again, trying to start for the 5th time now. Elena walked in and smiled, a laugh slipping from her lips as she walked over, standing in front of him and took hold of his tie.

"What are you like Damon?" Shaking her head, she began fixing it slowly, her face full of concentration.  
"I don't know, maybe we'd like to rehash the events from the shower this morning." Grinning, he watched as a red colour rose to her cheeks, moving down her neck.  
"I don't think we have a few hours to spare, unfortunate, but true." Swiping her hand down, she straightened the tie, "All done."

As Elena stepped out of the way, he looked at his reflection, a smile crossing his features. Neat. Every single part of it. He either had it crumpled or all over the place. Luckily for him, he had his smart and organized wife. Looking at her, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss as she let out a sigh of content.

"Why do you have to go?" Elena asked, pouting softly as he lifted his dress jacket and pulled it on as she brushed the back down, checking him over.  
"Because as a doctor, my duty is to piece other people's hearts together, not just my wife and daughter." Damon responded, happy with his appearance as he turned to her.  
"It's just... it's the 8th time this month you've gone off on business. I just miss you. It's hard when your not here." Shrugging lightly, she bit her lip.  
"I know it's hard. God, I miss you when I'm gone too. But it will be just like all the other times. I'll be back to you and to Kayla, okay?"

Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled away as she smiled softly and leaned into his touch. Stroking her thumb across his cheek, she smiled as he turned his head and kissed her palm. Laughing, she kissed his cheek and moved back as she heard shrieking coming from down the hall.

"3...2...1..." Elena murmured with a smile as she turned around.  
"Daddy!" Kayla ran in, grinning as she jumped on him and he caught her.  
"There's my little girl! Will you be good for mommy when I'm gone?" Damon looked at the blue orbs that she had gotten from him and the cute brown hair, similar to his wife's.  
"Ya. I'm always good for mommy. Me and mommy bake cakes for when daddy comes back." Giggling, she looked over to Elena who was smiling as she watched them.  
"Well that's good... daddy loves eating what mommy and Kayla cooks." He tickled her lightly as she shrieked.  
"Daddy!"  
"Come on. If daddy's gonna be on time, he's gotta leave now." Elena spoke with a smile as she tugged her coat on.

* * *

They moved down the pier as Damon untied the rope, letting the plane loose. Elena watched with a smile as Kayla bent down, looking through the holes of the dock at the fishes swimming underneath. Moving down the pier, the brunette wrapped her arms around him as she sighed softly. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as she laughed and leaned up, joining their lips together.

"I love you." Elena whispered, pressing her hand to his cheek as she pecked his lips.  
"I love you too Elena. God, so much." Damon told her, running his fingers through the end of her hair as she looked over her shoulder at Kayla frowning, "Kayla."

Rushing over, he bent down and placed his hand on her back as she looked up, grinning. Sighing in relief, he kissed the top of her head and lifted her, hugging her close. Elena bit her lip and rubbed her chest as she watched them. A normal close relationship. Kayla was a god send to them. They were told they couldn't have children and here they are with a precious little girl. Unfortunately, the only downside is that she suffered from terrible asthma.

"I love you daddy. Be good and come back to us when you are done mending hearts." She gave him a cute grin as he smiled in awe.  
"I will princess. You be good for mommy now. Make sure you take care of her." Kissing her forehead, he placed her down and walked over, kissing Elena's cheek.

Pulling open the door open, he stepped onto the jet carefully, not wanting to fall into the water as he pulled on his seat-belt and puts his headphones one. Elena lifted Kayla onto her hip and watched Damon, letting out a breath. It was bad enough that she hated airplanes, but knowing Damon had to travel in one made her nerves buzz.

* * *

Elena licked her lips, scooping ice-cream into two bowls as she grinned. Cookie Dough was the best, a great remedy when your husband is away on business and you are all alone. She looked up as she heard noise and frowned. Lifting her bowl, she moved out of the kitchen and heard the television blaring from the lounge. What was she doing?

"Kayla! I thought you were helping me get the washing and then we'd eat ice cream!?" Elena called, walking down the hall to the lounge as she stepped in and seen the loony tunes on the television. Frowning, she moved over and shook her head, looking for the remote. Why was it so loud? Moving over to the television, she went to knock it off, but someone beat her to it. Turning around, she let out a scream and placed her hand to her chest, wide eyed.

"Stefan!? Oh my god." Elena whined in annoyance, feeling her heart race as a smile made it's way onto her face, "I haven't seen you in... god... maybe more than 3 years."  
"Hello Elena." Stefan spoke, his voice clipped as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.  
"Stefan, are you okay? You don't... seem... yourself...?" She moved closer, worried, "Is something wrong?"

Stefan lifted his hand, hitting her as she gasped from the impact and fell backwards, dropping the bowl of ice-cream as she hit her head of the table. Holding her head, she felt the pain surging through her. The pain in her head was sending pulses through her, the world around her was getting darker, her vision getting blurry as she watched her world fall apart.

* * *

Heartbeat. Hers. It pounded through her ears, getting faster and faster. Opening her eyes slowly, she seen bright lights. Everything was bright, glowing almost. Holding her hand to her head, she bit down on her lip and let out a groan of pain. What the hell just happened...? Stefan.. what the.. Stefan hit her? She was looking for... oh god Kayla. Throwing herself forward, she ignored the sharp pain in her head and looked around, seeing she was in their room.

"Kayla!" Elena shouted, getting up as she ran out of the room as fast as she could and went to her room, stopping in the doorway, "Kayla!"

Shaking her head, she moved back, panic beginning to spread through her body as she ran back down the hall and down the staircase as she looked around. Where was she? Oh god. She shouted and shouted, looking around. Tears gathered in her eyes as she ran over to the phone, lifting it off the hook and pressed the button, holding it to her ear, but the line was dead.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Turning around quickly, she seen Stefan and swallowed, slowly lowering the phone back onto the hook as she shook her head.  
"W.. what.. what's wrong with you Stefan? What do you want?" Elena whispered, her voice hoarse as she glanced around, seeing if she could see Kayla anywhere.  
"I just came to see my favourite girl." He told her, a smirk that could make anyone shiver, crossing his features.  
"You need to leave." She told him, her voice shaking, "You need to leave right now. I don't know what your game is..."  
"My game? You really think when I left that I was 'happy' about YOU and Damon? No I wasn't and this is my revenge on the BOTH of you." He told her, a glare in his eyes.  
"Look... were sorry that we fell in love and that YOU weren't the one for me. But YOU need to leave." Tears edged closer to falling as she inhaled.  
"No, you need to listen to me. Your daughter is gone and your not getting her back." Stefan told her, his voice cold.  
"Wh...what?" Elena questioned, her throat closing up as tears fell and the panic grew worse within her. "Wh.. what do you mean that I'm not getting her back?"  
"I mean... that your in for a bumpy ride and your little perfect like with MY brother... is coming to an end."

* * *

Damon walked out of the elevator with Michael, grinning as they were talking about the press conference that he just did, reporting about his previous discovery for a cure. It had turned out to be a blast, everyone was so interested in what he had to say, the applause he got at the end, gave him a little comfort that he was doing his job right. Waving to his friend, he walked down the hall, getting his key out for his room, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, her went wide eyed.

"Katherine... w... what are you doing here?" Damon questioned, anger in his eyes as confusion etched his features.  
"Hey Damon, have you missed me?" Tilting her head, she smirked as he rolled his eyes. opening the door and blocked her when she went to go in, "Not going to invite me in?"  
"I'd rather be rolling about in venom than spending any sort of time with you." He went inside as she smirked.  
"What if I told you... that your daughter and wife's life depended on it?" Katherine smiled when he turned around, his eyes turning a dark colour as he glared at her.  
"What did you just day?" Damon questioned, making sure he heard her right.  
"Your daughter was kidnapped a couple of hours ago. If you want her alive AND your precious Elena, you'll let me into this room now."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :) A new story I'm trying out :D I know your probably thinking ANOTHER ONE, really? Haha, there's MORE new ones to come :D Let me know whatcha think :D

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat against the kitchen counter, hugging her legs as tears fell down her cheeks. She was stunned, in shock. It had been four hours since Stefan turned up, declaring that she would never see Kayla again. She needed Damon. Wiping her tears, she looked up as Stefan strolled in like he owned the place.

"You can't do this Stefan! You can't!" Elena shouted, rising to her feet.  
"I can do as I wish Elena!" Stefan hissed in annoyance, leaning against the opposite counter.  
"She is my daughter! I want Kayla back... NOW!"  
"Your not getting her back!" He shouted, glaring at her.  
"Stefan, you don't understand, she could die!" The brunette cried out, looking at him.  
"No, YOU listen! I make the rules, YOU stick by them!"  
"Stefan! She is severly astmatic! Kayla is asthmatic!"  
"Nice try." He smiled, shaking his head.  
"Open the drawer beside you," Elena hissed as he stared at her, "OPEN IT!"  
"Fine." Letting out a laugh, he pulled the draw open with a hard tug.

He looked inside the draw, frowning as there were pots of pills, syringes and inhalers rolling about. Licking his lips, he reached into the draw, creasing his forehead as he lifted one of the pots, reading the label on it. 'Kayla Salvatore'.

"Fuck!" He shouted, slamming the door closed as he walked into the living room, Elena following close behind him.  
"Where is she!? Who has Kayla!?" Elena questioned, watching him as he picked up his phone.  
"Shut up!" He told her, dialing a number as he held the phone to his ear.

* * *

Katherine lay on her stomach, kicking her legs up into the air as she flipped through a magazine. Damon looked at the ground, his lip pulled between his teeth as too many thoughts were running through his head. Where was Elena? Was she hurt? Kayla, who had her? Was she somewhere safe? Katherine's phone began buzzing as she lifted it, smiling big.

"Hey you," Katherine purred, "Is she acting up?"  
"We got a problem." Stefan told her with a grunt.  
"What?" Sitting up, she frowned, looking over at Damon, "With her or the child?"

Damon looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers as he listened to the conversation. Who was on the other end of the phone? Whoever it was, they were going to be dead when he seen them.

"Both." Stefan answered, glariing at Elena as she crossed her arms.  
"Well, you know how to take care of Elena, you've had enough experience." Katherine told him, licking her lips.  
"If you fucking dare lay a hand on my wife, you will be dead! Whoever the hell you are!" Damon shouted in anger.  
"My brother acting up? Put me on loud speaker." He spoke with a smirk.  
"Done." Katherine replied, setting the phoe up for loud speaker.

"Now brother, WHAT is all the fuss about over there? Are you not having fun?" Stefan grinned.  
"Stefan?" Damon questioned in shock, his eyebrows raising.  
"In the flesh. Keeping my girl company? Your wife is keeping me VERY happy."  
"Damon!" Elena shouted in the background as Stefan grabbed her by her hair, causing her to cry out.  
"Elena!" Damon shouted in panic, "I swear to god Stefan, if you hurt her..."  
"Too late brother." Stefan laughed as the line went dead.

Sitting back down, he gripped his hair, tears edging to the surface of his eyes. Elena was in danger, Kayla was in danger. What did he do? What was he going to do? He needed to help them.

"What do you want Katherine? Why are you doing this?" He questioned.  
"Because it's fun," She answered with a smirk, "Stefan wants you both to suffer."  
"What did we do? Why the hell are you helping him?"  
"Your living a 'happily ever after' and I'm helping, because we are together, so..."  
"Where is Kayla? Who is she with? She needs to be with Elena!"  
"She won't be near Elena for a very LONG time." She laughed, licking her lips.

"You don't understand Katherine, Kayla could die!"  
"Cut the crap Damon!" She told him, "Your not getting her back!"  
"She is asthmatic Katherine! Severely!" Damon snapped at her.  
"What? No she's not!"  
"Yes she is! Ask him! Ask my asshole of a BROTHER!"  
"He wouldn't slip up like this!" She yelled at him.  
"No? Then why are YOU so scared to call him, hmmm?" He gave her a look, fire burning in his eyes.  
"Fine!" She glared at him, hitting redial.

* * *

Stefan had Elena pinned down to the bed, holding her wrists in place as she struggled and sobbed, trying to get out from underneath him. Hearing his phone, he sat up, lifting it and looked down at Elena.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone as he pushed himself up, giving Elena a chance to scramble back against the pillows.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Katherine demanded, annoyed.  
"I suppose my boyfriend filled you in on his daughters precious condition?"  
"How could you miss it!? What's wrong with you!? I don't like it!"  
"Like I give a shit about what you like or don't like! Do your damn job!"

He hung up, dropping his phone and ran his fingers through his hair as he tugged his shirt over his head, looking through the wardrobe. Elena watched him disgusted and looked him over, closing her eyes.

"I'm sure something of Damon's will do." Stefan spoke to himself.  
"How about you leave Damon's things alone!" She told him, angry.  
"Now now now... why shouldnt I wear his things?" He took a shirt, pulling it over his head and turned to her, grinning.  
"You make me sick Stefan. I don't what you think YOUR going to acheive by coming here." Elena told him, standing on the bed as she glared at him.  
"I make you sick hmm?" He walked over, pulling her legs as she fell and tried to move, but he pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing between her legs.  
"Get off me!" She yelled, teary eyed and hit him by he leaned over her, pinning her arms down.  
"Tell me... what happens..." He leaned down, kissing her neck, "You two have sex, you get all glorified and wear his shirt, walking around the house with no underwear, hmmm?"  
"Uh... it's none of your business." She struggled, looking away as she closed her eyes tightly.  
"Hmmm... we'll see Elena." He ran his hand up her leg, "You know... sacrifices come with saving your daughter, think about that."

Straightening up, he smirked looking at her and walked into the bathroom, leaving Elena to watch him as a quiet sob escaped her. She needed Damon. He was her shield, he helped her through ALL of their problems. Choking back another sob, she looked at her hands, her body trembling. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting out of this.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think everyone :) Hope it's good.

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was racing through my ears, I couldn't catch hold of my breath. My vision was blurry, my legs were doing things that I wasn't capable of thinking of. The sound of wind blew in my

ears and the sound of my blood pumping kept me motivated. I was running. I didn't take the time to stop and catch my breath, I just knew that I had to run or I would be caught and I need

to find Kayla. Kayla was my biggest priority right now. How did this happen?

Opening her eyes, she heard birds outside, tweeting away. Smiling softly, she rubbed her eyes. God, what a horrible dream. What made her dream of that? Rolling over, she screamed and moved  
off the bed as quick as she could as Stefan smirked and leaned up on his elbow.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. Nice sleep?"

"Get out!" Elena shouted at him, glaring as he laughed.  
"We've already discussed this. I ain't going anywhere." Stefan told her with a grin.

"Who's with Damon?" She questioned, crossing her arms.  
"Who do you think twinkle toes? Katherine is."

"Katherine? Your in on this with Katherine." She shouted at him.

Glaring at him, she picked up the vase from the table and threw it towards him as he jumped off the bed, glaring at her. Running to the bathroom, she pointed to the door and crossed her arms.

"Out, I want to shower." Elena looked away, swallowing, not knowing what THIS Stefan was capable of.  
"You wait until your finished." He threatened her, walking out as he slammed the door. Rushing over, she looked the door and swallowed.  
"That's the problem."

Damon leaned back against the chair, his eyes droopy as he rubbed his face and got up, heading to the kitchen. He hadn't slept all night. He couldn't. He was worried about Elena, worried  
about Kayla. Pouring himself a coffee, he rubbed his chest and looked out the window. He needed to talk to Elena, he missed her. It had been one day, but god the one day was killing him.  
He would have been home by now, holding her, kissing her, loving her, but he was stuck with a bitch that made his life miserable to begin with.

"Good morning Damey." Katherine greeted, a smirk on her face as she poured herself a coffee and sat on the couch.  
"Don't start with me Katherine. I'm not in the mood." He told her, glaring as he sipped his coffee and looked at the phone on the window side as he picked it up, looking.  
"N'awhh, want a hug, hmm?" Getting up, she walked over, rubbed up against his back with a smirk, "I'm much better than Elena."

Turning around so quick, he hit her with the phone as she gasped, dropping her cup and held her cheek, glaring at him. He glared back at her, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at the

broken cup.

"Your child is dead."

Making her way downstairs, she held herself together. She would be fine. She survived anything. Usually with Damon by her side, but just knowing he was okay and wasn't in the company  
of a total CRAZY bitch, she felt better. A manipulative bitch was better than anything. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around, biting her lip as she moved into the parlor.

"Stefan?" Rubbing her chest, she looked around.  
"Yes?"

Turning around quickly, she jumped back and glared at him, pressing her hand closer to her chest as she felt her heart pounding. He smirked and tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Don't do THAT!" Elena shouted at him.  
"Do what? Be close you? We use to be closer than that Elena, you remember, mmhm?"

"Fuck off. That was a long time ago, I barely remember since it was so dull and lifeless!" She told him, glaring, fire in her eyes.

Stefan glared at her and raised his hand to hit her, until he heard the phone go. Groaning, he pointed at her, going over to the phone as he lifted it, his gaze still on Elena who stood still.

"What!?" He snapped, rubbing his neck.  
"There's a problem." Katherine told him, licking her lips as she held the icepack to her cheek.  
"What is it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"He hit me." She spoke into the phone, glaring at Damon as he gave her a look.  
"Oh he did, did he? Put him on the phone."

Elena looked over in confusion as she wondered why she wanted to talk to Damon. Was he making a propositon? Did he want to ask about Kayla? About her? What was going on over there?

"Stefan, look..."

"What did you hit her with?" Stefan questioned, his voice cold as Elena went wide eyed. He hit her? She couldn't even be angry about that, she wanted to cheer but didn't think Stefan would approve.

"A phone, but not hard." Damon told him, giving Katherine a look as she smirked.  
"Hmm... listen." Walking on over, he gave Elena a smile as she looked at him weirdly. Bring the phone down, he hit her across the face hard as she cried out, stumbling backwards in shock.  
"Elena!" Damon shouted in panick as she sobbed and sat on the couch.  
"Do you get it now brother? You fucking hit her again and I'll be burrying Elena. Skipping a few steps, you got it?" He questioned, hanging up.

Stefan threw the phone down, going into the kitchen as Elena sobbed, covering her face over, pain radiating through her body. Walking back in, he bent down, a small smirk on his face as  
he pulled her hands away, pressing the pack to her cheek.

"Sorry about that sweetems. That brother of mine really is a dick. He needed to be shown who's man."  
"You'll NEVER be a better man than him." She spat at him, angry as he glared, going to hit her, but she grabbed the ice pack, smacking it around his head.

Groaning, he fell back against the coffee table as she got up quickly, running over to the door and pulling on her uggs as she watched him. He got up, holding his head as she grabbed the  
phone quickly and ran out the door, knowing he would be after her when he got the chance. Running straight for the forest, she ignored the pain and thought with her head. She needed to run.  
_

"I'm going out for a bit. You DON'T leave, got it? Or Kayla and your precious Elena is dead." Katherine threatened him, walking out as she shut the door, locking it.

Damon rubbed his face, looking around the room as he went wide eyed, seeing she'd left the phone. Was she that stupid? Looking at the door, he rushed over to the bed and lifted the phone.  
He was about to press a number into it, but it came to life and began vibrating in his hand.

"Hello?" Damon spoke, looking around.  
"Damon!" Elena gasped out.  
"Elena, are you okay? Where are you?" He questioned, wide eyed.  
"I.. I ran Damon. I.. he was going to hurt me again." She sobbed, moving through the forest, "I'm in the forest, I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I don't know who has Kayla."  
"Calm down baby, listen to me, breathe, alright? Stefan won't find you, the dick doesn't know his ass from his elbow." Damon told her, biting his lip.  
"I'm scared Damon. I need you. I need you so much." Elena stopped where she was to catch her breath and began sobbing.  
"Shh, listen to me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere at all, you here me? I am here with you. Your going to be okay. Were going to be okay."  
"Damon, I love you so much." She whispered hoarsely.  
"Oh Lena," He took a shaky breath, "I love you too and were going to get through this, you hear me? We will survive this, like we've survived everything else."  
"I believe you." She whispered, closing her eyes as she calmed her sobs.

Feeling someone grab her, she screamed and struggled when her mouth was covered with a cloth. She continued struggling until she fell into unconciousness. Stefan smirked, looking at the  
phone in her hand and lifted her over his shoulder, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Elena! What's going on!? Elena!?" Damon shouted down the phone.  
"Elena's dead." Stefan spoke, hanging up.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The city seemed to be carrying on as normal, everyone living their everyday lives. Everyone had problems, some were bad, some were fixable, it all depended. Being stuck in an un-fixable situation was one that anyone could do without. The blue eyed god leaned up against the window, staring down at the traffic below as he closed his eyes painfully. It had been a couple of days since he'd heard from Elena and then Stefan. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, he just felt broken, like a piece of him was missing. Rubbing a hand over his face, he began pacing against and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his raven hair. What was he suppose to do in this situation? Situations like this, he would go to Elena for advice and she would help him within a matter of seconds. Pressing his hands against the window, he pressed his head against the window and closed his eyes tightly, exhaling.

The door opened as Katherine walked in with bags of shopping and a grin on her face. Licking her lips, she looked over at Damon and rolled her eyes, dropping the bags to the floor as she made her way over to him, tilting her head with a smirk.

"Don't tell me your still moping around. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been days." She laughed.  
"Katherine," Turning around, he grabbed her by her throat as she latched onto his wrist, "If she isn't okay, if there is a mark, a bruise, a cut on my wife, I'll be burying you alive, got it?"

"G...et of..f m..me!" She choked out, pulling at his wrist as he let go and she gasped, holding her throat.  
"Don't think I'm kidding," He glared at her, "If she isn't alright, you'll be paying the price along with my brother for thinking of kidnapping my daughter in the first place!"

"Uh, what are you going to do? Try and beat me and Stefan over!? Elena is probably lying dead under ground as we speak, serves her right for stirring up so much shit."

"Don't go there. If you want to be dead in the next 3 seconds, just keep talking." Damon glared at her, pushing past her as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Rubbing her throat, she let out a breath and closed her eyes. Stefan, what are you doing? Looking at the bathroom door, she went over to her phone and lifted it, licking her lips, Did she call him or not? He would just bollock her again? Well to be fair, he went mad at her over ANYTHING. Swallowing, she dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear, sitting on the bed.

* * *

The Boarding House was quiet. The brunette lay on the floor in the cellar, still as day. No stirring for days, just continuously falling in and out of sleep. Wiggling her fingers, she moaned in pain and moved her hand up to her head as she rolled onto her side. Where was she? Forcing her eyes open, she looked around and went a little wide eyed, seeing the cellar. Sitting up, she felt her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly, a thumping pain surrounding her head as she looked around. How did she get down into the cellar? Thinking back, she remembered she was on the phone with Damon and Stefan had drugged her.

"Damon.." She whispered, her voice hoarse as she rubbed her hand down her throat.

Staggering to her feet, she pressed her hand against the wall, biting her lip. Why did she feel like she'd been asleep for days? What day was it? Blinking, she sighed, the headache not moving a little bit. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. Walking to the door, she took the bars in her hands, pulling against them, but it was no use. It's locked. Pulling again, she moaned in annoyance and rubbed her face, feeling a thumping pain in her head. How long has she been lying on the floor like that? It wasn't good.

"Awake are we?" Looking up, she seen Stefan appear through the bars, a smirk on his face.  
"Stefan...you bastard! How dare you do this to me!?" Banging the door, she ignored the pain in her hands.  
"Do what to you? Keep you safe from the world? From yourself?" He smirked, tilting his head.  
"Let me out of here now!" She shouted at him.  
"Uhmm..." He pressed his finger against his chin, pretending to think as he smirked and pointed, "How about no?"  
"You can't keep me down here Stefan! You can't keep me as a prisoner! When I get out of here, I'll just call the cops and you'll wish you hadn't of locked me up!"  
"Then you'd be without a daughter, you don't want that now, do you?" Grinning, he raised an eyebrow as she swallowed and hung her head teary eyed.

"Just let me out Stefan. I haven't done anything."  
"That's what you think. I wonder how Damon will do without you. Maybe he'll think you are actually dead." He smirked.  
"He wouldn't think I'm dead, HE has hope, HE loves me. I love Damon and I trust him." She shouted back at him, glaring.  
"Yeah, we will see how long that lasts. Anyhow, I must go and call to see how your little girl is, ta ta."

Laughing, he banged the door winking and walked up the stairs as she went wide eyed. Kayla... Oh Kayla. Getting up, she  
banged the door.

"STEFAN, let me out!"

* * *

Kayla sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her as she hugged her knees and stared at the television in front of  
her. Where was her mom? Her dad? Swallowing, she looking down, closing her eyes as she shivered. Where was she? She  
wanted her mom and dad.

"Yeah Stefan, she's fine. Behaving. All is well. She hasn't had an attack so far, so it's fine. Alright, I'll keep you updated."

Hanging up, he put the phone on the table and lifted the bear, walking over towards her as he bent down in front of the  
couch and held it out for her. She looked at him, her big brown doe eyes full of fear as he gave her a comforting smile.

"It's okay, you can take it." He told her as she slowly took it, hugging it to her chest.  
"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice shaking as she hid behind the bear.  
"I'm Klaus... I'm going to be watching you for a little while sweetheart."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think, drop a comment :)

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
